Another Satellite
"Another Satellite" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on the 1986 album Skylarking. A live in-studio version, for The Sunday Show, appeared as a B-side on the "Dear God" 12" single, then on the odds-and-ends compilation Rag and Bone Buffet, then finally on the 1998 Transistor Blast box set. The demo appeared on Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 8 in 2006. Quotes Andy (on the BBC session): “The BBC sent us into the studio to do this live show. Since we don't have a drummer, we chose this song because it needs a mechanical drum sound anyway and we could use a drum machine. But we hadn't played live for ages, so going out to the nation in half an hour we slammed down a two track backing tape and when the red light went on, just sang along. It was Rock 'N' Roll Swindle, ‘Sunday Not Quite Live’. It's the most recent song on Rag & Bone Buffet.” Andy (on the BBC session): “Dave Gregory programmed the little Hammond organ beatbox sound, and he sampled my guitar into a $70 Yamaha sampling synthesizer - a kid's synth. We hadn't played live for some time, so I begged the engineer, with about half an hour to spare, if we could go bang down the backing track and sing to that live, because it was all we could do to sing and play at the same time.” Andy (on the home demo): “Oh how I wish I hadn't written this song. Trying to put into words a gentle rebuff to Erica's persistent and obviously romantic intentions, I came up with something too hurtful that wounded her terribly. It was so difficult. Here I was, a married man, but pulled so fiercely by the gravity of her vivacious being. She was my new moon but how guilty I felt. At the time of writing this I had no idea that the stage name she used for her musical ‘happenings’ was Luna.” Lyrics My heart is taken it's not lost in space And I don't want to see your mooney mooney face I say why on earth do you revolve around me Aren't you aware of the gravity Don't need another satellite I'm happy standing on my feet of clay I have no wish to swim your milky milky way I say why on earth do you send your letters 'round here Only to gum up the atmosphere Don't need another satellite So circling we'll orbit another year Two worlds that won't collide So circling we'll orbit another year Moon still tries to steal the tide away Don't need another satellite Don't need another satellite Abort your mission let's just say you tried Before you glimpse I have a darker darker side I say why in Heaven's name do you come on these trips Only to freeze in a total eclipse Don't need another satellite So circling we'll orbit another year Two worlds that won't collide So circling we'll orbit another year Moon still tries to steal the tide away Don't need another satellite Don't need another satellite Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge